The upper and lower respiratory tracts of preterm infants are frequently colonized with ureaplasma urealyticum. In the intensive care nurseries at The Children's Hospital and the University of Colorado, 20% of infants ventilated for respiratory distress and U. Urealyticum identified on tracheal cultures. The role of this organism in the genesis of chronic lung disease in premature infants has not been resolved.